Sakura Em Konoha High School
by daniele.santos.37201
Summary: Sakura uma menina da cidade grande vai parar em uma cidadezinha mas precisamente em uma vila muito pacata. Ela, ela vai viver grandes romances, aventuras, apuros , desilusões e tristezas . Fará novas amizades, e se metera em confusões... Despertara interesses em vários rapazes causando o caos na escola .


E aqui começa a maior aventura da minha vida!

E lá estava eu, sentada no metro há 5 horas indo, ou melhor chegando na escola de konoha que ficava em uma cidadezinha que mais paresia uma vila . Eu era de uma metrópole e ir para uma escola em um lugar pacato seria muito bom para mim.

Uma menina de cabelos loiros e Longo veio falar comigo, ela parecia legal:

- Olá! Sou Ino e você?

- Sakura, muito prazer.

- Prazer é todo meu. - disse sorrindo. E eu fiquei me perguntando, o que essa criatura veio fazer aqui? Curiosa indaguei:

- Há você também vai para escola de Konoha ?

- Eu? Bem... eu estudo lá estava á passeio na cidade e agora estou voltando!

- Ah, é! Parece que estamos indo pro mesmo lugar

- Sim. - completou ela brincando. De pois de uma hora chegamos, ela logo veio dizendo:- Fique sabendo que tem muitos gatinhos, por lá! - falou puxando meu braço para entrar no apartamento que era só para as meninas que estavam na escola.

- Quem liga para eles?! - corada virei o rosto.

- O que foi? Não gosta de meninos?

- Ah... não é isso. - a pergunta dela foi muito ingênua, mas nos meus ouvidos soaram com malicia e eu fique vermelha.

- Ah! Menos mal - exclamou feliz apertando o botão do elevador. – Qual é o numero do seu quarto?

– É o 302

– Vejo que vamos ficar no mesmo quarto. Fiquei muito feliz em saber que estaríamos no mesmo quarto mal tinha acabado de chegado e já tinha conseguido uma amiga.

Saímos do elevador. Aquele lugar parecia um hotel, corredor enorme cheio de portas e cada uma com um número específico. Estávamos no 3ª andar e o nosso quarto era 302. Sentia-me muito cansada da viagem e deitei um pouco na cama. E Ino começou a desfazer as malas. Eu resolvi fazer o mesmo, pois queria acabar logo com aquilo. Dê repente sai uma garota muito linda, de uma porta que juguei ser o banheiro.

Ino tratou de nos apresentar -Hinata essa é Sakura nossa nova colega de quarto

-Olá Sakura prazer em conhecê-la, ela se curvou ao me cumprimentar, fiz o mesmo e fiquei admirando sua beleza, Tinha cabelos grandes azuis e olhos perolados. Depois saímos e fomos dar uma volta na vila, Hinata ficou ela era muito tímida. Então vimos um menino Alto e magro, com sobrancelhas enormes,

. - Olá Ino ! ele veio se aproximando todo contente.

–Oi Lee

- essa é Sakura. - disse ela me apresentando, eu não queria falar com aquele garoto, pois ele era estranho.

- Olá. - respondi por educação.

- Olá Sakura! - exclamou feliz e me abraçou. Argh! Eu queria sair correndo. - - Eu me chamo Roock Lee, falo depois de me soltar

.

- Você é nova por aqui? Nunca tinha te visto antes

-Sim acheguei hoje

-Você vai estudar na escola de Konoha ?

-Sim respondi sorrindo com os olhos

-Bom eu já vou indo tchau Ino e Sakura nos veremos manhã na escola então. Depois que ele se foi demos uma voltas.

Está na hora de volta para o apartamento. - avisei para ela. Porém eu tive a visão do céu! Vi um anjo olhando uma vitrine de roupas com as mãos nos bolsos. Ele era alta tinha cabelos Longos cor achocolatado, usava blusa branca e calça social de cor caqui. Eu já estava babando quando Ino disse:

- Ele é representante de turma da nossa sala e primo da Hinata.

- O quê?! - exclamei de boca aberta me virando para ela. - Como assim?! Esse menino está na nossa sala?! E primo da nossa colega de quarto?

- Sim - disse Ino, confusa com minhas perguntas e algumas gotas na cabeça. Como eu falava alto o menino virou-se e disse sorrindo:

- Olá meninas! Sou Neji tudo bom? - meu Deus! O menino era muito gentil e muito fofo! Eu fiquei vermelha na mesma hora!

- O-olá. - gaguejei para ele curvando-me, cumprimento japonês. - Eu sou Sakura, prazer em conhecê-lo Neji-senpai!

- Senpai? - indagou do meu formalismo e respondeu com um sorriso.

- Oi Neji o que você esta fazendo por aqui?

- Apenas dando uma volta, e vocês?

-Estou mostrando o lugar para Sakura ela é nova por aqui

- Sakura vamos... Temos que dormir, pois amanhã temos aula cedo, lembra?

E quem disse que eu consegui dormir? Se aquele menino era o nível de garotos da escola eu já estava pirando! . Papai do céu! Que lindo!.

No dia seguinte eu fui para a escola. Assim que entrei esbarrei derrubando um menino muito mal humorado, que estava com uma camiseta preta social e calça jeans azul escura , cabelos pretos e lindos olhos.

- Ei garota! Cuidado! - disse ele serio se levantando. Embora com todo aquele mal humor ele era tão lindo até mas que o anjo que tinha visto ontem . - Tenha mais cuidado da próxima vez, ok?

- O-ok. - gaguejei e curvei-me agradecendo.

- Que exagero! Não seja patética!

- Você é sempre assim? - perguntei para ele.

- Sou! Tem algum problema?

-Nen ... Nenhum, mas você ficaria mais bonito se sorrisse às vezes. - falei sorrindo e andando. Quando me virei notei que ele avia corado leve mente . Que gracinha, tão fofinho! Virei-me para dizer

- perguntei sorrindo, tentando ser simpática.

- Qual é o seu nome? Sou Sasuke.

- Ah... Sou Sakura. Prazer em conhecê-lo Sasuke-senpai.

- Senpai ele bufou é formal demais, disse ele totalmente sério, dando de ombros e saindo andando.

- Sakura! - gritou Ino querendo me enforcar. - Eu vou matar você!

- Por quê? O que foi que eu fiz?

- Eu gosto dele! Você deveria ter sido menos gentil com ele, não?

- Desculpe amiga! E que eu quando o vi corando!

- Tudo bem. - ela suspirou.

Eu nem a escutei, pois ao passar pelo jardim da escola eu vi um menino de olhos castanhos e cabelos vermelhos , todo suado com uma garrafinha de água na mão. Limpou o suor da testa e quando me viu, sorriu. Na mesma hora eu fiquei vermelha e voltei a ouvir Ino que gritava comigo: - Sakura-chan! Estou falando contigo! Está surda é?!

- Hã? Não é que eu vi um menino ali no jardim, muito bonitinho.

- Um menino? - perguntou, pois ao olhar não tinha ninguém. - Que menino? Acho que você está com febre.

-Vamos logo para sala. Ela agarrou em meus braços e fomos para sala

a Hinata já estava na sala há algum tempo, que estava olhando um garoto Loiro muito sorridente . Logo Lee chegou e sentou ao meu lado.

- Eu não acreditava que era aquele menino estranho de novo! – olhei Ino que estava do outro lado se segurou para não rir.

- Bom dia meninas! - falou todo Contente.

- Bom dia. – falamos ao mesmo tempo

. Logo chegou Neji, lindo como sempre e sentou na minha frente. Eu fiquei corada! Sasuke sentou atrás de mim e não parava de me fitar. Eu não queria me virar de jeito nenhum. Logo chegaram três patricinhas, uma loira, uma morena e uma ruiva. A ruiva chegou e disse:

-Naruto não demore para ir pra casa ok? Odeio esperar

-Ok Karim obrigada por me avisar. Respondeu revirando os olhos

- E Só vim ver a novata xexelenta que veio fazer o primeiro grau na escola.  
- Karin... não começa.

-Não liga para minha prima. Aproposito prazer sou Naruto.

-S-Sim, sou Sakura." Que lindo parse um anjo e loiro sorri de canto"

-Não ligue para ela Sakura apesar de tudo ela é uma boa pessoa. Disse Neji se virando para mim, que corei imediatamente. Como aquela cobra é prima de um anjinho? Me distrai pensando só fui desperta quando notei que me chamavam

-Sakura. Chamou Neji nem percebi que avia levantado

- Sim! - respondi gritando nervosa e todos da sala riram.

- Obrigado pela sua atenção. – falou sorrindo, foi o suficiente para meu coração disparar, Ele me apresentou a todos. A aula ocorreu muito bem já estava na hora do intervalo já ia me levantar quando.

- Sakura disse uma voz grave e assustadora. Era Sasuke parado na minha frente com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Sim senhor! - falei igual a um soldado batendo sentido.

- Pare de brincar menina. - repreendeu-me e eu engoli seco. Que menino mais mal-humorado! Credo! –

Quero falar com você, venha aqui. - chamou indo na frente e eu olhei para Ino fazendo uma cara de "não é minha culpa." Chegamos ao pátio e ele parou encostando-se à parede e perguntou curto e grosso: - Deu para perceber que você gosta do Neji, não é?

- Ah... Bem... Eu..

-Não enrola e responda, de uma vez.

- Não diria gosta nem o conheço direito.

Ele nada disse apenas me deu um beijo no rosto. Aahhh! Pow! Um tiro no meu coração - foi embora com o seu jeito sério me deixando corada. Então se iniciou um diálogo entre eu e minha mente. _Sakura! Ino gosta dele ! eu não posso trair minha amiga! Aaaah! O Neji-kun é tão lindo, mas aí o Sauke-kun corado e de matar qualquer pessoa! Agora ele me deu um beijo no rosto, o que eu faço?! Aaaaaaahhhh!"_

Oi amiga! Estava lhe procurando! - Ino apareceu feliz de repente me matando de susto.

- Olha lá! - gritei apontando para o jardim e Ino virou-se:

- Quem? Não tem ninguém ali!

- Mas ele estava ali agorinha!

- Acho que esse sol está fazendo mal pra você. - falou preocupada.

- Com licença. - diz Lee me irritando.

- O que é?! - gritei com ele furiosa

Ou vi você dizer do Sasori, ele trabalha... nem pude terminar de ouvir oque ele ia dizer pois Ino me levou a sala da diretora que estava a minha espera

- Sakura prazer sou Tsunad, como você acabou de chegar você precisa se situar melhor sobre os assuntos da escola, ainda mas que já estamos no meio do ano, que tal você começar escolhendo um clube para participar e ajudar nas tarefas da escola. Ela foi bem direta

Tem vagas no clube de basquete Jardinagem. Nem esperei e ela terminar eu adoro flores então escolho o de jardinagem. -Ok esta decidido, pode se retirar

Sai bem animada queria conhecer logo o clube.

Continua...


End file.
